Transcription: The Final Countdown until the next Countdown
1 00:00:00,634 --> 00:00:04,771 You've waited an entire week to find out what was in the box! 2 00:00:04,838 --> 00:00:08,472 So do you wanna know what's in it? Do you really wanna know? 3 00:00:09,243 --> 00:00:13,514 You're about to find out. But first, an important message from Sears! 4 00:00:14,948 --> 00:00:18,585 Ugh, Richie, it's freaking hot. I thought you were supposed to call Sears today. 5 00:00:19,186 --> 00:00:21,121 - I'll call later. - You call now. 6 00:00:21,788 --> 00:00:22,656 I'll call now. 7 00:00:23,023 --> 00:00:27,861 Sears always delivers, whether it be a refreshing air conditioner systerm, 8 00:00:27,995 --> 00:00:32,766 ...or something else from Sears that you, probably don't really need at all. 9 00:00:33,267 --> 00:00:36,036 But call Sears today! 10 00:00:36,904 --> 00:00:38,639 So, what's the weather like tomorrrow? 11 00:00:38,872 --> 00:00:40,607 - Nother scorcher! - Cool. 12 00:00:47,781 --> 00:00:48,916 Hmm... 13 00:00:57,157 --> 00:00:59,626 I could've sworn it was going to be Solid Snake. 14 00:01:00,494 --> 00:01:04,331 Why you dirty, rotten, no good, conceded, lazy excuse for a plumber! 15 00:01:04,498 --> 00:01:05,832 Why didn't you come and save me? 16 00:01:06,099 --> 00:01:07,834 - Because I- - No excuses! 17 00:01:08,001 --> 00:01:10,470 I had to listen to Bowser rant and rave every night about how... 18 00:01:10,537 --> 00:01:13,370 ...you two weren't in the Mushroom Kingdom, running through his levels! 19 00:01:13,840 --> 00:01:17,344 Well excuse me for trying to have a little fun for once! 20 00:01:17,477 --> 00:01:20,113 I've been saving your butt for twenty years! 21 00:01:20,147 --> 00:01:21,460 If I had come to save you, 22 00:01:21,648 --> 00:01:24,751 ...you would have just gotten kidnapped again the next day! 23 00:01:25,452 --> 00:01:28,488 Yeah, what Mario said, the next day! 24 00:01:28,522 --> 00:01:30,357 You stay out of this, Luigi! 25 00:01:31,064 --> 00:01:33,393 Tell me I, meh, meh... 26 00:01:34,127 --> 00:01:36,830 I am Princess Peach Winifred Toadstool XIV, 27 00:01:37,030 --> 00:01:38,832 ...ruler of the entire Mushroom Kingdom! 28 00:01:39,032 --> 00:01:41,134 I have never been so demoralized in my life! 29 00:01:41,401 --> 00:01:43,670 I have to ship myself UPS first class, 30 00:01:43,804 --> 00:01:45,505 ...just to get tossed around in a box all day, 31 00:01:45,539 --> 00:01:47,941 ...while you thought it would be more fun to take a vacation! 32 00:01:49,009 --> 00:01:51,244 Well there's no use complaining about it now, 33 00:01:51,278 --> 00:01:53,313 ...since you seem to have escaped on your own. 34 00:01:53,413 --> 00:01:57,217 In fact, now that you're in the real world, I may neve have to save you again! 35 00:01:58,418 --> 00:02:00,921 We can all just live, here! 36 00:02:02,255 --> 00:02:04,091 But Mario, my kingdom! 37 00:02:04,124 --> 00:02:07,995 Bah, it was Bowser's kingdom 95% of the time anyway! 38 00:02:09,396 --> 00:02:11,798 Uh... nevermind. 39 00:02:13,600 --> 00:02:16,937 Luigi, now that Princess Peach, has come to the real world, 40 00:02:17,004 --> 00:02:21,274 There is no reason, at all, for us to return, and Bowser must know this. 41 00:02:21,608 --> 00:02:23,777 He has probably told the Wario Bros., 42 00:02:23,977 --> 00:02:27,748 ...to use any means necessary, to get us back, to the Mushroom Kingdom. 43 00:02:27,914 --> 00:02:31,751 So we must train, so that we are ready, for the final brawl. 44 00:02:31,852 --> 00:02:32,686 Okay! 45 00:02:32,953 --> 00:02:33,487 Let's go. 46 00:02:36,723 --> 00:02:39,292 Hey, where are you guys going? 47 00:02:39,960 --> 00:02:40,661 Ugh! 48 00:03:24,104 --> 00:03:33,947 ♫10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...♫ 49 00:04:07,781 --> 00:04:10,817 ♫We're leaving together,♫ 50 00:04:11,952 --> 00:04:15,088 ♫But still it's farewell♫ 51 00:04:16,022 --> 00:04:19,793 ♫And maybe we'll come back,♫ 52 00:04:20,060 --> 00:04:23,697 ♫To earth, who can tell?♫ 53 00:04:24,097 --> 00:04:28,168 ♫I guess there is no one to blame♫ 54 00:04:28,301 --> 00:04:31,271 ♫We're leaving ground♫ 55 00:04:32,305 --> 00:04:37,778 ♫Will things ever be the same again?♫ 56 00:04:38,145 --> 00:04:42,249 ♫It's the final countdown...♫ 57 00:05:36,236 --> 00:05:40,740 Hello, I'm Richard Michael Alvarez, and I eat, Tuna Helper. 58 00:05:41,875 --> 00:05:45,879 My friend, Matthew Thomas Provencal, also eats Tuna Helper. 59 00:05:46,680 --> 00:05:49,115 Eat Tuna Helper, 'cause I do. 60 00:05:51,685 --> 00:05:55,388 Subtitles made possible by Space Hunter M 61 00:05:55,455 --> 00:05:58,458 B-because I, I... Next scene! 62 00:05:58,592 --> 00:06:00,594 - Yeah I do. - We'll worry about that later. 63 00:06:001,228 --> 00:06:03,230 Or actually, Luigi, might be in the background. 64 00:06:02,162 --> 00:06:03,230 Can't get any sleep here! 65 00:06:03,296 --> 00:06:03,830 -cion. 66 00:06:04,231 --> 00:06:06,933 Well excuse ME for hav- Ah, shoot! 67 00:06:07,400 --> 00:06:08,536 Wakka-wakka-wakka-wakk- 68 00:06:14,474 --> 00:06:15,362 We can do it Luigi! 69 00:06:19,512 --> 00:06:20,347 I'll call now. 70 00:06:25,986 --> 00:06:29,189 I roll with gangs. I roll with gangs all day long. 71 00:06:29,222 --> 00:06:29,956 I know you do. 72 00:06:33,159 --> 00:06:33,738 Alright, now, now- 73 00:06:38,865 --> 00:06:39,132 That looks- 74 00:06:41,935 --> 00:06:43,169 It's a pinecone... 75 00:06:44,838 --> 00:06:46,172 I'm onto something.... 76 00:06:47,007 --> 00:06:49,409 I know it. I can feel it in my butt,,, 77 00:06:50,377 --> 00:06:51,778 ...and my bones. 78 00:06:52,112 --> 00:06:54,581 Looks like we got a Luigi infestation up on the roof! Category:Transcriptions